A new man to live
by Renesmeelover12
Summary: Harry gets beat then voldy coms trys to save him but he don't need it then.............youll have to read dark!harry creature!harry godly!harry powerful!harry
1. Chapter 1

Oh no uncle Vernon was home and drunk. "boy get in the house you worthless piece of shit" growled uncle Vernon .i looked up only to have a fat meaty hand hit my nose I heard it break with a sick crack. I saw that the car was parked the wrong way in the drive through a haze of blood. That meant he was really drunk. Merlin protect me I prayed before another fist swung down and hit my gut I passed out as black invaded my red hazed vision. Little did fifteen almost sixteen year old harry know that somewhere in a ungodly place someone heard his plea and someone or something would protect him no matter who or what stood in the way of them. When Harry awoke his uncle was thrusting in and out of him violently and god did it heart his uncle was thrusting in and out of him violently and god did it heart his hard member making Harry scream in pain. "You like that you dirty little slut you want it hard don't you …..fuck" Vernon said in a harsh whispered."Please stop god make it stop please" Harry begged. That's when his uncle came then he got up and started beating Harry with his belt the buckle end. Harry looked up at his alarm clock after he realized he was in 'his' 'room' it was not his and it had been a toy closet for Dudley the clock read 11:54.'thank god" thought Harry the order should be getting him in the morning at seven maybe they could help him."Step away from him" commanded a voice from the door. "why you freak get out of my house I can handle him however I want and you can't do anything about it you need us to protect him from Voldernort or whoever it is chasing him" yelled Vernon to the stranger. "It is Voldemort and I'm already here so no protection is needed" finished the man. Shit Voldemort how the hell did he get in wait a minute it was past midnight he had new magic. "_ssssssesssstravelssss_" Harry hissed in parseltoung. His spell rocketed off voldemort and hit Vernon he burst into flames than ashes harry jumped up pain meant nothing. "where the hell did you learn that "asked voldemort. "_come on_" Harry hissed on instinct. He stomped over and dragged Tom Riddle out the door and down the stairs hearing his family's snores. "that was stupid" Harry hissed not knowing how or why but knowing that this was one of his three mates. "what you where in trouble master I needed to help you why washl that stupid I needed to make you safe" Voldemort half pleaded half demanded. "that's why" Harry sighed pointing towards the front door where the order and all the aurors where grouped.


	2. Chapter 2

All the people at the door way had there wands drawn and pointed at Tom. "Harry m'boy you caught him hand him over hand him over come moody and tonks" said Dumbldore. "NO" shouted Harry. "you will not take him and you will not harm him" he continued .Than he saw Snape "Severuse come you know where you need to be, you belong by my side as does Draco and him" Harry said looking to where Tom was cowering into his shoulder. Snap then bowed at the waist and said "yes master I understand I did not know if the imperios that Albus has me under would let me ive been fighting it for years but you seem to be the first thing to brake it" said snap as he strode over to Harry and cowered in to Harry's side "master I wish to have our other mate please I want him" begged Tom. That's what seemed to snap the others out of there shock. "what is the meaning of this" shouted fudge who had been hiding in the back. "this fudge is the dawn of evil" Harry said in a cruel voice before apperating away from his house and to Malfoy manner. The first thing he heard when he got to malfoy manner was "imobuluse" but it harmlessly bounced off like glue to rubber. Harry spun around to the voice. It was Draco. "potter what are you doing here" asked Draco but it was weak. "Come Draco you belong by my side like air to my lungs" was Harry's only reply. Draco came over to them and Harry hugged him. "Its okay Draco I will protect you which is what I will always do" Harry comforted him. "what are you doing with my house my son what the hell are you doing Potter" yelled a very pissed of elder Malfoy. "comforting my mates as I have the right to do "replied with venom. "Mate" asked Malfoy in confusion "yes now I suppose you seat down shut up and listen while me and me mates tell you what shall happen but first - SECRTOLACIPHY "they all shouted "what did you do "Malfoy asked in wonder as he felt the houses magic stretch "We just saved your pasty white ass from the order and the entire good side well dumbls side any way" Harry explained. "uh "said malfoy "then why is there a auror outside my door" Harrys blood froze when he saw who it was this could ruin everything


End file.
